1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet shelters and more particularly pertains to a new portable toilet shelter for providing complete privacy for a user having to use an outdoor toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet shelters is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet shelters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,597; U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,581; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,487; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,466; U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,927; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,062.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable toilet shelter. The prior art includes tents being erected about the toilets.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable toilet shelter which has many of the advantages of the toilet shelters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable toilet shelter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet shelters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a side wall structure including a base sheet of material having longitudinal side edges and also having top and bottom edges and further having first sleeve portions being disposed in the base sheet of material and being adapted to be erected about a toilet; and also includes a side wall structure support assembly for supporting the side wall structure upon a ground; and further includes a roof assembly including a roof member, and also including a frame being attached to the roof member and being removably connected to the side wall structure support assembly; and also includes a fastening assembly including a fastening member being attached to the base sheet of material and roof member for closing the base sheet of material and the roof member about the toilet. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable toilet shelter in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable toilet shelter which has many of the advantages of the toilet shelters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable toilet shelter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet shelters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable toilet shelter for providing complete privacy for a user having to use an outdoor toilet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable toilet shelter that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable toilet shelter that allows for the escape of odors from the toilet and can be fastened for complete closure about the toilet.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.